Spellbound
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: the potters are reunited and Lily and James are in for a shocker, just like Ron and Hermione! funny and good-natured :
1. shockwave

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Hope u enjoy this fan fic! this story is dedicated to my BFFL Haley, I will always be there 4 u._

"Revival!" Harry yelled as he cocked his wand up towards the roof. Swirls of dust circled as the two figures were revealed.

"Mom, dad?" he asked dropping his wand on the cement. He ran over and hugged them. Just down the hall Draco Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry and quietly said "dectasentra!" as the shock wave blasted the wizard and sent him crashing into the wall, knocking him unconcious. Lily Potter looked at Malfoy, anger filled her eyes. She then rushed over to her son, a deep worry settling in her stomach. A baby with brown hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead wriggled atop the robes. Lily picked him up and held him in the crook if her left arm and grabbed Malfoy by the ear, extremely angry at what this boy had done to her son. Harry, feeling rather tired, yawned and snuggled into his mothers arms. Both parents looked lovingly at the small child. He pulled at his mother's hair.

"James, would you hold Harry for a minute?" Lily asked, holding out her son.

"sure." He said. Lily put a scrunchie and pulled her hair back into a ponytail so it was out of reach from her son. She then pulled son from her husband. And she pulled Draco into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter I had a feeling I may see you soon." Dumbledore said, suddenly taking notice to the baby sleeping in Lily's arms.

"This boy has turned my son into a baby. I want to see some punishment!" Lily scolded as loudly as possible without waking Harry.

"Is this true, Draco?"

"Yes sir." Draco said mickingly. Harry had awoken at his mother's voice, but did not cry.

Harry giggled at Draco's miserable face as he heard his punishment.

"Draco you are banned from quidditch for two months and will have bathroom duty." Dumbledore said sternly.

"Yes sir." Draco said as he exited the headmaster's office. Harry reached up his little arms toward his father and made grabbing motions with his hands. James picked up his son and smiled at him. He and Lily had always felt incomplete for not being able to raise their son, and having to watch in agony as they saw their son mistreated, verbally abused and becoming a slave in Lily's own sister's home. That was all going to change now. James thought as he walked away. they stopped in the hallway as Lily conjured up baby supplies. Just then, Ron and Hermione walked by and immediately noticed the baby's lightning bolt scar.

"Harry?" Ron said his face a deep mixture of shock and fear. Hermione gasped.

"Who are you?" Lily asked a little protectively

"I'm Ron Weasley, m'am, my father works in the ministry of magic." Said Ron shaking each parents hand.

"And you?" James asked Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's wonderful to meet you, Harry's told us so much about you." she said.

"You are friends with our son?" asked Lily. They nodded.

"It's so wonderful to meet some of Harry's friends." Said Lily as she hugged them both, then taking her son from James. Just then Lily sparked an Idea.

"Would you two like to come with us to our house for a little while?" They both nodded, wanting to help Harry as much as possible.

Just then james yelled, "Freeze!" and they all froze in time, with the exception of the Potter's and Ron and Hermione.

"You both are gifted with magic and we were wondering if you two would stay with James and I until Harry is well again," Lily began, "You will not age at all. we would really like another pair of hands for when we have to go places. Will you help us?"

"Yes." they said in unison.

"Thank you!" Lily said, as she pointed her wand to the floor.

"Transportus dash!" she said as they all sunk into the floor and popped up outside the Potter's manor in Godric's Hollow. Every thing looked exactly as they left it. No muggle or wizard would be foolish enough to enter a house where a murder took place. Lily unlocked the door and entered her home.

"Make yourselves at home. you will find that all of your things are in your rooms." Said James as Lily had already gone up to put Harry down for a nap. James gave Ron and Hermione a tour of the house. They stopped into the nursery to see a sleeping Harry and Lily leaning over the crib. They all smiled and continued to the guest rooms. Each one of them had a room seperated by two doors. Their rooms looked exactly like their rooms in Gryffindor tower. Ron sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**_hope you like it! please review and feel free to ask any questions you might have. I will awnser them in the next chapter, thanks for reading!_**


	2. Morning!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Hope u enjoy this fan fic! this story is dedicated to my BFFL Haley, I will always be there 4 u._

**gryffindorpride1007**- Wow thanks for reviewing! I checked out your page and I know your a true HP fan so it means a lot!

The next day went about as well as the last. Actually, a little better then the last. Everyone in the potter household woke up at around 10:00 a.m. Harry however, slept a little longer, seeing as he had woken up many times the night before. Ron and Hermione shuffled down the staircase as Lily prepared breakfast.

"Morning Ron, Hermione." Lily said as she turned over the egg in the frying pan.

"Morning, Mrs. Potter." said Hermione cheerfully. Ron just waved hi. He never really woke up until after breakfast. A muffled cry was heard from downstairs.

"I'll get it." Lily said as sheused some magic to finish the eggs she was cooking while she ran to get Harry. A minute or two later, Lily came back down stairs with Harry in her arms.

"Morning, honey." James said as he put down the newspaper to greet his wife. Lily gave her husband a peck on the cheek as she looked down at Harry who was wriggling in her arms wanting to be put down. Lily hurried to the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast. Soon Breakfast was served. Lily gave Harry a bottle as she ate. For a moment all was quiet in the potter home- but only for a moment. Soon, everyone went off to their own activities. James and Ron watched T.V. while Lily and Hermione watched over Harry. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Lily ran to get it, Harry still in her arms. _Who could it be? we freezed time so no one could interfere with it? at least- I think no one. _Lily already had a vauge idea as to who it was. Her guess was right. Sirius Black was at the door.

"Lilly! I am happy to see you!" He said as he hugged her. Harry squirmmed around and began to whimper because of his beong crushed by the hug.

"And who is this?" Sirius asked bending to the baby's eye level, "And where is Harry?"

Lily took a deep breath and said in a low voice, "this is Harry."

**_hope you like it! please review and feel free to ask any questions you might have. I will awnser them in the next chapter, thanks for reading!_**


	3. the mysterious letter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Hope u enjoy this fan fic! this story is dedicated to my BFFL Haley, I will always be there 4 u. Also, Emily- Congrats on being chosen in that modeling contest! xxoo!  
_

**gryffindorpride1007**- Wow thanks for another awesome review! I know you'll like this chapter because it tells a lot about why sirius is there. Thanks again for the awesome review.

Sirius stared at lily a moment, looking confused, shocked, and befuddled. And yet a breif look of respect and understanding passed over his face as he looked into the Babies bright green eyes. Harry, smiled happily and reached out his hand. He wrapped his tiny hand around the dark haired man's finger. Sirius smiled.

"So, how exactly did this happen?" he asked. As Lily began to tell him, James and Ron walked by.

"Hey, prongs." Sirius said walking toward his best friend.

"Hey padfoot, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I heard that you and Lily were ressurected, so I stopped by Hogwarts to see if Harry was the one who revived you. And, when I found out he wasn't there, I rushed over." _I knew James didn't freeze him. _Lily thought to herself. She pondered that when James used the freeze spell, knowing he would never freeze Sirius and Remus. She laughed a little to herself as she walked to the kitchen. James invited Sirius to eat breakfast with them, but he declined, saying he had already eaten with remus. Lily sighed as she walked to the kitchen, absent-mindedly smiling. Hermione and Ron were equally shocked and pleasently surprised to see sirius. Harry rested his head on Lily's shoulder. He had fallen asleep. She quickly and quietly put Harry down for a nap while everyone caught up with Sirius. After a few hours Lily decided to check on harry. Everyone followed, waiting first for Lily to signal it was ok for them to come in. After a few minutes, James decided to go in anyway. He saw his wife with a letter in her hand, complete shock and worry covering her face. At that moment, she fainted dead away.

**_hope you like it! sorry the chapter was so short. please review and feel free to ask any questions you might have. I will awnser them in the next chapter, thanks for reading!_**


End file.
